Zulus the Colossus
Zulus the Colossus is the tenth "Titan Ten" boss that guards Floor 99 of Castle Incrad. Zulus is the final of the bosses to face before facing the most powerful of the final ten bosses. Zulus' appearance is a hulking giant monster composed of thick armor and reinforced skin. The armor is gold-plated and incredibly resilient. Zulus is so powerful that his roar can cause players to lose health. Power Zulus' strength is added to his ability to use wind-based attacks. He can control the power of wind and use it to inflict damage, block players, or knock players out of his way. His tremendous size is one of the biggest, standing over seventy feet in height. His roar is powerful enough to cause damage. Strength and Level His power is, as those before him, unable to be registered by the Cardinal System. His summed strength and level are likely beyond any players. His resiliency to attacks makes him a formidable opponent to fight against, and only the strongest attacks can possibly damage him. The boss room itself is composed of the entire floor, enabling full movement around the boss. The hulking stature of Zulus allows him to traverse impossible terrain easily, knocking down anything in his path. Only the best of the best will stand a chance against this boss and his unimaginable power. Attacks Zulus' attacks are bent strictly on both his untamed strength and his hulking size. His abilities usually rely on his elemental control over wind. In truth, Zulus does not actually have a physical body of its own. Parts of his armor are open and reveal that massive currents of wind circulate through Zulus to allow him to move. His wind attacks are devastating, and can destroy anything in his path. His power is so great that even its footsteps create massive craters in the ground. His goal is to destroy everything in his path to get to the players that dare to set foot into his room. No matter what it takes, it will destroy everything (even Castle Incrad itself) to destroy its enemies. Legend Zulus is regarded as a legendary boss because of his power and position in Castle Incrad. The floor before Floor 100 is a great honor to be bestowed upon such a brute of a monster. Its legend likely came from the beta of the game in which players tried to reach the highest floors possible. The strongest of them could not reach even the first Titan Ten boss, but players were able to get a glimpse of their strength. As part of their role, they were allowed a chance to face any of the Titan Ten bosses that they chose. All chose Zulus to fight together. Once the battle began, live footage was broadcasted around the world. In a matter of a couple minutes, Zulus completely crushed all of the players, barely taking any damage in the process. This inspired fear into many that wanted to reach the top floor. All of the top players barely stood two minutes against Zulus, emphasizing its greatly overwhelming power. Many wonder why these bosses were put into the game if no one could possess the power to defeat them. This was explained because every boss has a weakness, one must simply exploit it to their advantage. This fact alone gave some hope that they could defeat Zulus and claim the victory to move toward Floor 100. Special Item If one is capable of defeating Zulus, they will gain the most power elemental sword in SAO. This sword is capable of manipulating wind to the player's advantage. This, however, is seen as magic. A system exchange allowed for the "wind magic" to exist, but only in these elemental weapons. The system saw it as a physical manipulation of the elements, not magic. Talos: Veil of the Northern Winds Talos is single-handedly one of the most powerful swords in the world of SAO. Many fear its name because of where one must go to acquire it, and the power that it posses within it. Talos is a godly weapon that cannot be destroyed by anything. Its legend lies parallel with three other weapons that can match its level of power. These swords are acquired through specific Titan Ten Bosses. Its power is great enough to cut through an entire mountain with just a single slice. However, the power is much too great for any player to posses it. As part of its power, a player must willingly give up something of great significance to be able to wield Talos. Elemental Attacks Talos was seen as a weapon that possessed magic because it was able to control wind. However, this fact is untrue as wind is a physical element, not summoned through magic of any kind. In this sense, it is not considered magic at all. Most of its abilities rely in the elemental properties of wind. The sword amplifies the strength and already destructive power of wind, allowing the user to decimate anything in their path. However, this great power must be bestowed upon a player with a pure heart. The sword decides its user as one with evil intentions would only seek to use the sword for evil purposes. Once the user has been selected, Talos initiates a powerful connection with him or her in order to become "one" with them. Summary Zulus is by far the toughest and most durable boss ever faced throughout SAO. Zulus is, by some people, considered completely impossible to kill. Only the absolute strongest weapons in all of Incrad can even dent Zulus' health. A recommended strategy is using the three elemental swords: Oblivion, Icus, and Tymist to battle it. These weapons are likely the only weapons that can have any real effect on Zulus. Defeating Zulus will drop the final component of collection and release Talos: Veil of the Northern Winds to a player that is pure and worthy of it. Zulus is said to speak hidden messages through Talos to the new owner of its favored weapon. These messages tell the story of Incrad and how it came into existing. Is it wise to listen to the messages, though? Only the wielder may choose.Category:Titan Ten Boss